Harry Potter and the Herald
by ravensnake27
Summary: harry has to unlock the secrets of the wizarding world in order to stop a threat more leathal than Voldmort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Herald

Summary: Harry has hands full with death of his godfather and Voldermort only to have a deadlier threat make him a target. Harry must unravel the secrets of the wizarding world to save himself and vanish the evil.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and will never claim to do so. The characters in this story are own by their creators not me. I just borrowing them to for my amusement.

setting takes place after the the events of the ootp

hogsmede summer before harry s sixth year

Sybill Trelawney was sipping fire whiskey with a few of the other professors at the Three Broomsticks their conversation consisting mostly complaining about how students were the real evil and other complaints teacher have when the students are not around . Sybill begins to tell Professor Flitwick about the some over favorite students when her eyes glass over and her voice takes eerie tone "Beware the man made of silver for his coming will herald the end of the world."not soon after the words are uttered from her lips Professor Trelawney slumps over in her chair completely unconscious. Hagrid and Flitwick stare at their fellow professor's prone form wondering what had just happen at the same time terrible screams can be heard from the forbidden forest . Hagrid picks up Trelawney in his arms and races to Hogwarts even though he has no idea whats she was talking about. Hagrid has such a feeling of dread that he thinks the so called seer my be right just this once. He arrive in the infirmary see that Madame Pomfrey has already had another patient to his surprise he sees his friend and fellow professor Firenze lying on the floor while Madame Pomfrey is looking quite puzzled and shaken.

"Hello Hagrid your four legged friend was running around school grounds screaming when Professor Snape found him and subdue him. I don't know what wrong w..."Madame Pomfrey cuts her words off her in mid sentence when see realizes what Hagrid is carrying and tells him place his charge in one of the beds. When she is sure Professor Trelawney is not in immediate danger she questions Hagrid on what happened . Hagrid shrugs 'we was havin a bit of whiskey at the three broomsticks when she started talkin in weird voice then she collapsed then wes heard screams coming from the forest I gonna tell Dumbledore then gonna check on creatures of the forest. Madame Pomfrey nods her agreement and then turns to check on her patients. Hagrid makes his way to the headmaster chambers only to bump into midway. Sorry Professor" he say as he nearly knocks Dumbledore to the ground in his haste. Me, Trelawney and Flitwick was havin sum drinks when Trelawney eyes gits all glassy and her voice all creepy saying something about the end and silver guy and child of merlin i could not make sense of it but then she collapses and the creatures of the forest start screaming when i gets her to the Madame Pomfrey she tells me that Firenze was running around Hogwarts screaming I'm not a prophet professor something bad is coming i just feel it" Hagrid shakes himself trying to get rid of the feeling of dread running through his veins. Dumbledore attention is roused and asks Hagrid if he can have his memory for the pensive so he can examine exactly what was said unlike the rest of Hogwarts he knew just how accurate the Professor Trelawney prophesies can be.

Deep Reaches of Space a billion light years from earth in another dimension

A lone man flies through the space faster than light on his silver board the man him self is also silver in appearance he has just consumed another planet of it life force ,its magic. He his unsatisfiable hunger satisfied for the time being . A long ago this man was only the herald for another consumer of planets but when his master decided to consume his home planet his herald rebelled and defeated his master. Once a noble being the Herald now known as the Silver Surf inherited his master hunger for the life forces of planets after the battle his master Galactus . After the battle the herald then consumed and destroyed his home planet even though his grief for his actions was overwhelming the hunger inherited from his former master could not be denied . The Surfer soon consumed planets with even more feriocity than his former master. He was now a being of pure evil. His own universe now completely devoid of life he cross dimensions in search on more life, and power. As he crosses the dimensions he feels enormous amount of power emanating form a small planet he follows the energy to its source it is long way he tries to will himself there but is unable to so he continues to ride his board to the this particular planet devour planet here on this way to what looks to like its going to be his most satisfying meal to date maybe even enough power to quench the hunger for good. The Surfer loved to act of consuming worlds but he also wanted a place to rule and maybe the planet who suffice him so he could start his empire.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Infirmary

earlier that morning

Professor Trelawney asleep in the infirmary awakes unexpectedly her voice still possessing it eerie almost singsong tone " The harbinger of death, the eater of worlds has set his course in our stars his coming is eminent . We must seek the child of merlin who has already been marked who's destiny is now has been rewritten " after rather cryptic statement Trelawney begins to scream. "HE WILL LEAVE NOTHING! NO LIFE! NOTHING! NOTHING ! Trelawney utters a heart wrenching cry of pain as her eyes bleed her eyes becoming completely red . she can no longer see anything but the hellish future. Madame Pomfrey rushes to professor's side just as Firenze the centaur also awakes he much calmer than Professor Trelawney but he also been blinded and bleeding from his eyes " I need to speak to the headmaster my time is short as well as the human you tend if we are to save anyone I must speak with Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey runs out of the infirmary in search of Dumbledore. Firenze get to his feet his lack of sight not impeding him, he trots carefully over to the now whimpering Trelawney. He pulls her into his arms trying to comfort her despite his distaste for humans;wizards especially. He knows what this witch has seen for he has also seen it and only the two of them can the warn the rest of the world of bringer of death.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Infirmary

same night

Dumbledore sits next to Professor Trelawney's bed hoping that she will recover but the woman seem to have lost her mind as well as her sight when she is awake the woman only weeps she will not quiet down and less Frienze is there and she refuse eat but will drink the occasional glass of water. Dumbledore shakes his had at the situation and begins to stroke his beard usually the gesture would soothe him and help him collect his thoughts but today is not a day where anything would help quiet his racing mind. Dumbledore lifts his head to look into the eyes of the centaur standing on the other side of Trelawney's bed. The centaur eyes were white on white even though Dumbledore knew Frienze could not see his surrounding he had a good feeling that he was not completely without sight, for the last few hours he and the centaur have been in deep discussion about the prophecy that had cause both seers their sight.

"Headmaster"Frienze says softly not wanting to wake Trelawney " Your seer's mind is lost as well a her life the vision she has witness are draining her life as well as her sanity. We centaur have long been in touch with our surroundings and our universe. The screams that were heard from the forbidden forest was a warning the creatures there as well as my former herd know there is a great evil coming. The Dark One who has plagued you is not the cause of these recent of events. The new evil who is responsible for our current troubles is yet to arrive and he looks as if he is made entirely of unicorn blood . The Evil that comes for us now is a threat to all not just wizards and witches. He will come and the world will die unless the child of Merlin can find his strength and summon the warriors of Light. I saw great amount of death and destruction but it was not future, Albus it was the past. I seen the countless world he has destroyed. The entire Forbidden Forrest feels this being's evil even though he is far away by the time he arrive I fear that my former herd , Professor Trelawney, and myself will not survive his arrival. I was the seer for my herd as Professor Trelawney is for yours. I am not fond of the woman but she saws more than I and it is driving her mad. This not why I called you Albus I know who the child of Merlin the prophecy refer to.

"Who is it Frienze" Dumbledore asks curious to whom this Saviour could be but something told him already knew the answer.

The centaur looks at Dumbledore with eyes unseeing , his voice is low barely above a whisper " It is Harry Potter Headmaster he is child I saw in my vision. I will ask you to leave me and Professor Trelawney alone for one day so we can prepare the information the child will need to help him with up coming battle.

Dumbledore sighs heavily his heart is breaking for the young Harry who is once again the Chosen one who will say the world. " I will give you time you need , Poppy I will escort you to your rooms if you do not mind. The nurse seem as if see was going to protest but the look in Dumbledore's eye gave her pause see let headmaster lead her from her Infirmary and to her rooms. Once Dumbledore and Pomfrey leave Trelawney stops whimpering her control over herself seems to strengthen when its only her and the centaur in the room. She knows is lending her his strength and will die sooner because of it .It sucks knowing the future Trelawney thought "I have wanted my whole life to have the All Knowing Sight to be great seer like my grandmother but know that i have the gift it has robbed me of my sight and my mind I know noble centaur you are holding mind together i have no illusion about that i know what our task is. I just wish i did not." there is no reply from the centaur next to her bed but she knows he hears her words and has already agreed to do what must be done. Trelawney unwraps scarf from around her throat it her favorite one a gift from her famous grandmother. She take the scarf around the centaurs neck."It is my most prized possession I want you have it. " The centaur murmurs his thanks and place Trelawney's wand in her hand. Frienze helps Trelawney on to his back. The she is weak her around the his waist is firm. The two are silent as Frienze carries Trelawney back to her tower both are wrapped in their own thoughts but have one purpose help Harry Potter save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

three days later

4 Privet drive

harry sits at his window wondering when the others will be coming for him he had received and owl stating the Mr. Weasely will be arrive soon to escort him to important meeting with his godfather solicitors but no mention of is exactly when. Its stilled pain him to know that he would never see his godfather again but he also knew he now had a destiny and he would make Voldemort pay for what he did to his family and friends. The Order of the Phoenix had made it clear to the Dursleys that Harry was not to be mistreated so that meant he had a lot of time to think of part of Harry wished that would the Dursleys to bother him so he did not have to deal with all the thought running around in his head. Harry decides to not dwell too much and starts to attend to Hedwig's cage which has been slacking off much to the bird's dismay. Half way through his task another owls lands on his window sill harry wonder who it can be from hoping maybe Hermione or Ron have sent him a letter he quickly takes the envelope from the owl and his some what disappoint when he see the Hogwarts emblem on the parchment what he reads has Harry confused and concerned. The note reads as follows:

_Dear Harry_

_I regret to inform you that summer will have to be cut short this year for there are matters that need your attention in both London and Hogwarts after you have fulled your obligations in London I looked forward to arrival .Mr.Lupin ,Mr.Moody and Ms.Tonks will arriving tonight please be prepared for your departure._

_Sincerely ,_

_Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry reread the letter twice he to make sure he understood properly he looked at the time and decided to start to get ready he did not want to spend any more time with the Durselys the what was absolutely necessary wait did he not have to be here till his birthday so that the protection his mother gave him would still work he have to ask Lupin when he arrived . Harry gather his letters from Hermione and Ron he had received this summer and his various school supplies he cleaned and placed a new lining and Hedwig cage he straighten his bedroom twice in anticipation of his departure from the Dursleys . When harry has packed his trunk for the fourth time he heard a doorbell ring it was now late evening and knowing the Dursleys were not expecting anyone he wonder if could be Lupin and the others. The door bell rings without pause which causes his uncle to curse and rises from his position in front of the telly answer the door . "When i found out who is ringing that bell there will be hell to pay" Harry hears his uncle bellow from his perch at the top of the stairs. His uncle continues to rant as he approaches the door all of sudden his ranting cease " What are you freaks doing here" Harry hears his uncle say Harry spirits lift knowing that Lupin and the others had finally arrived. Harry runs down to greet with the sight of his uncle turning bright shade of red while Tonk and Moody harass him. "Hello Harry"greets

Lupin rather solemnly " have u gotten your trunk pack it it time to go " harry nodded went back upstairs to retrieve his trunk when he came back uncle was raging about harry and his friends and the better leave is house before got angry. Mad-Eye Moody did not take kindly to the threat and walk quietly over to Uncle Vernon. When the old aurora finally reaches his prey he leans over and whispers quietly in Vernon ear. The portly man expression is one of utter fear . Moody savors the look on the muggle face nods at the man and walks over to harry. Ready lad'' says smile at Harry replies yes and the quartet leave. Moody instructs Harry to put on invisibility cloak and mount his broom. Tonks takes off first her pink hair with harry behind her. The quartet travel through the sky a few hours later reach they reach their destination he was surprised but not to relieved to see the had arrive at diagon alley instead the Black residence where his godfather made his home not more than a fews months ago . Harry mentally reprimands himself for think of his grandfather he needs to concentrate on beating Voldemort not mourning for his godfather Moody tells Harry to not to take off his cloak until he has reached their room. Harry follows Moody and the others to the Leaky Cauldron. The groups makes it way to the upper floor without saying a word to the barkeeper once in the room. Harry takes offs his cloak and is about to ask what going but Lupin starts speaking before Harry can get a word out. " harry u are probably wonder why did not take you to the Burrows but u have to be present at Sirius reading tomorrow and Dumbledore will be taking you personally to Hogwarts by Floo Network. How was your summer so far Harry. "The Durselys seem to have gotten the Orders message and left me alone for the week that I was there. " Harry pauses and looks at Moody and Lupin . "Why was I there only a week I thought it had to be longer to reinforce the spell by mother made when she scarified her self for me. Moody looks away from young Potter not wanting the boy to see the tears that were threating to fall from his good eye and waits for Lupin's reply. Remus Lupin would like nothing more than to tell Harry that the week he stood at the Dursley's was enough but he know it is not the case the Order had a emergency meeting the night before to discuss the disturbance that had occurred at Hogwarts three nights ago. The Headmaster said it was no longer safe for Harry to be with his muggle relatives no matter what protection spell was in place for there was a new threat that had nothing to do with Voldemort. Lupin sighs at his inner musings and begins to tell the boy what Headmaster told him to say. " Harry with you being in Sirius will there might have a new home because Sirius was your Godfather and was the legal guardian your parents picked for you, depending on what the will says you may have a new guardian and home and with that the spell may be nullified." Harry gives a Lupin a questioning glance as to let him know that he did not believe him and continues to question him " Why not no.12 grimmauld place would I not be safer there instead of the leaky cauldron ?' Lupin shakes his head know this explanation is going to take longer than the he thought. Sirius was the secret keeper for the order and was the place belong to the black family if he did not will it to us or you it may go to his cousins Narcissa or Beatrix and would not want the Order's information to fall into the wrong hands. " Harry contemplates Lupin words and is happy not to go his godfather's residence it was hard enough knowing his godfather was not coming back without being reminded by the times he spent in his godfather's residence last summer. Lupin sees the look of despair on Harry face as the boy excuses himself and lays down one on the bed in the room seeming to fall asleep almost instantly. When Lupin finally is sure that Harry is asleep he casts a silencing charm and begins to talk to Moody about the last few days events. The two talk well into the night but sleeps find neither man the watch over Harry as he sleep knowing tomorrow will be a hard day and the knowledge that the days will only get worse for the boy did not make either man feel any better.

Lestrange Manor

Wales

same night

Twenty black robed figures sat at large dinning room table their masks in front of them. These were the Death Eaters Voldemort inner circle, some were escapees from azkraban other had always been free awaited on their master return while a few were new to the fight and had quickly gain the Dark Lords favor due to their love of cruelty and violence. The groups whispered amongst themselves as they await their master arrival . The Dark Lord did not keep the waiting no more than few minutes went by before Voldemort walk into the room his familiar Nagani slithering beside him. Voldemort sits at the head of the table. " I welcome you my faithful followers it has been awhile since I have called for a meeting of inner circle. I do not call you here just so you can bask in my glory I have heard some rather disturbing news from our spy at Hogwarts. The seer Sybill Trelawney has made another prophecy she has said that a new power is coming and that it is after the child of Merlin ." The Dark Lord fell silent waiting for his followers reactions. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to respond.

"My Lord this good news is when can persade this power to our side and it would strengthen us." Voldemort smiles at Bellatrix looking as if he is pleased with her then with no warning he shouts "Crucio" Why do think I would want to share my power I called you here so you can search out this new threat and eliminate them. " There is utter silence when Voldemort finishes his outburst. "Leave now " Voldemort orders"Wait Bella ,my dear you will stay here I things I wish discuss with you " his voice taking on low seductive tone that Bella has come to love.. Bellatrix slowly gets up eager to follow her Lords orders even though he is the reason for her pain. No matter what Bella's master did to her she was always willing to please him she only wished he wanted more from her than her devotion to the cause; she always fancied the Dark Lord no matter what form he happen to be in, no man had the taste for destruction and pain like her lord even her own sadistic husband pales in comparison to her mighty lord's dark ways for that alone she would always be his no else seem to match her darkness. Bellatrix kneels in front her master awaiting his orders. Bella my dear you have been very naughty but do not have time to punish you. I have a mission for you I need you to torture a Weasley it has been a while since I have tried to get rid of Potter and I think he might think I am going soft I want that boy to know his end is near and a tortured Weasley is just the reminder he will understand. Now go my little darkling and make your meeting an interesting one ."


End file.
